Wherever you are
by Hun8059
Summary: Misaki tuvo una discución con Usagi, ambos no se han hablado por dos semanas y esto es quizas la posible separación de esta pareja. Pero la visita de alguien abrira los ojos de nuestro protagonista para aceptar sus sentimientos.


Todo comenzó hace un mes atrás, Usagi-san y yo habíamos tenido una fuerte discusión sobre los exagerados celos del primero, quería mantenerme por poco encerrado en su departamento y desde aquel desacuerdo tome mis cosas y me quede en una posada intentando enfriar mis pensamientos y pensar con claridad.

Pero tras 14 días sin mantener contacto ya estaba entrando a desesperarme, creí que el vendría al día siguiente a recogerme y llevarme arrastras de nuevo a él, pero al parecer en esta situación no pasaría algo así. Quería llorar, no pensé que algo como esto podría llevar a la ruina esta relación que llevamos más de 5 años.

Al día siguiente mientras caminaba por la calle encontré una revista donde salía justamente una entrevista dirigida hacía Usami Akihiko, como si mis ojos se mandaran por si solos cayeron en una pregunta bastante intima y personal.

**_¿Usted tiene una relación en estos momentos?_**

**_NO._**

Debe ser una broma, el al menos hubiera dicho algo mas cálido y no tan cortante, no, esta revista debe estar errada. Pero como si el destino me quisiera dar señales sacudió las páginas al día en donde se dio a cabo esta conferencia, el cual fue hace mas menos unos 3 días atrás. Trague saliva desolado, creo que después de todo no somos el uno para el otro.

Me senté frente a una banca y sostuve mi cabeza buscando algún consuelo ante mi quiebre emocional, no estaba seguro de que haría ahora en adelante, aunque sus palabras fueron suficientemente claras, lo nuestro había terminado. Desde que comencé las tutorias con él siempre quise irme lo más pronto posible, pero al final termine siendo cautivado por el amor verdadero que me tenía.

Sin tener mucha noción de cuánto tiempo estuve llorando fue una mano pequeña la que hizo que levantara mi rostro lleno de lagrimas.

Hola… -un pequeño niño me saludo mientras me ofrecía un pañuelo con un bordado de oso el cual me recordó a "suzuki-san" –

Gracias… -tome el pañuelo y seque lo mejor que pude mis mejillas, aunque no sirvió de mucho ya que seguían cayendo lagrimillas- ¿qué haces aquí niño?, es muy tarde para que estés sin compañía en un parque.

Mi nombre es Tooru, tengo 7 años y mis padres están peleados por lo que me escape para no escuchar mas su sufrimiento –todo lo que nombro el pequeño hizo que algo en mi interior se conmoviera, no estaba muy seguro de que hacer en una situación así pero con esfuerzo logre colocar una sonrisa para intentar animarnos a los dos-

Es normal que los padres se peleen Tooru, no todos los días son de color rosa pero he ahí cuando se prueba su amor –ni yo me creía lo que estaba diciendo, teniendo en cuenta el desastroso lío que tuve con Usagi-

Lo sé, pero aun así no me gusta ver a los adultos enojarse ni llorar, ¿por qué estaba tan triste? –su inocente pregunta me dejo sin palabras, ¿qué podía responderle?, que era homosexual y que tuve una fuerte discusión con mi pareja, si claro Misaki le dices eso y probablemente te llevaran a la cárcel por incentivarle cosas al pequeñín-

Tonterías, no tienes por qué preocuparte… -le sonreí, aunque sin poder evitarlo solté un sollozo que me dejo una vez más indefenso y sentimental-

_…__Te lo estoy diciendo,  
suavemente lo susurro  
Esta noche, esta noche  
Tú eres mi ángel…_

La voz del tal Tooru me relajo, y sin evitarlo me quede absorto tanto en su canto como en lo que transmitían sus palabras.

_…Te amo tanto.  
Ambos nos hemos vuelto uno  
Esta noche, esta noche  
Solamente diré que…_

…Donde quiera que estés  
siempre te haré sonreír  
Donde quiera que estés  
siempre estaré a tu lado  
Y sin importar que digas  
al pensar en ti, surgen estos sentimientos  
Te prometo un "por siempre", ahora…

Misteriosamente, tras escuchar esa dulce melodía solo se me vino a la mente el rostro de Usagi-san, todas esas veces que luche para no caer ante él y sin embargo ahora estoy atesorando todos esos recuerdos como una de las mejores cosas que me han sucedido hasta ahora. _  
_

_El día que nos conocimos  
es uno de los recuerdos que más atesoro con cariño  
Y el día de hoy,  
será nuestro segundo recuerdo más preciado. _

Definitivamente no lo iba a perder, así como el lucho por ganarse mi corazón lo mismo haría yo para enamorarlo y que volviéramos a estar juntos, no dejare que una estúpida pelea destruya todos esos lazos que forme con él, claro que no, yo amo a Usami Akihiko y eso… eso nadie lo impedirá, ni siquiera el mismo destino._  
_

_…__Para poder amar sinceramente a una persona  
y para poder volverme una persona dulce y sincera  
Mantendré por siempre el amor  
que existe en el fondo de mi corazón…_

Creo que mi trabajo aquí ya está hecho… -el susurro del niño me despertó de mi ensoñación-… por favor okāsan no vuelvas a pelear otra vez con Otousan, ¿si? –abrí mis ojos al oír cómo me llamaba, fue entonces cuando me percate lo similar que era a mí, su cabello era café y sus ojos eran igual a los de… Usagi pero con un brillo mas infantil- Lo había olvidado, mi nombre es Tooru Akihiko…pero ya me tengo que ir, ¡sean sinceros y así podre estar con ustedes más pronto de lo que se imaginan! –Paso todo tan rápido que no pude ni siquiera despedirme, seguía sorprendido con lo último que me había dicho, pero al rato se me fue pasando y al final una sonrisa se plasmo en mi rostro.

Corrí como un loco por todas las calles y veredas hasta quedar en el lujoso departamento del hombre de mis sueños/pesadillas, no salude a nadie y con una agilidad de la cual no estaba consiente termine subiendo los escalones a toda prisa. Fue tanta las ansias de volver a verlo que no me percate del ascensor y tras llegar al último piso toque la puerta como un demente, estaba por botar la puerta abajo cuando frente a mi apareció el rostro demacrado del dueño de ese lugar.

U…Usagi-san –estaba nervioso, pero al recordar el rostro de Tooru me arme de valor y salte a sus brazos, no deje que se apartara de mí y por el contrario de lo que me imagine, él correspondió a todas mis caricias.

No sé cómo fue que acabamos en la habitación, pero al final de toda esa pasión guardada por dos semanas , el tenerlo al lado mío fue suficiente para mí.

Lo siento… fui un idiota –hable primero viéndolo a la cara-

Lo eres… pero yo también lo soy –me atrajo hasta él para besarme, le sonreí una vez más-

Sabes… conocí a alguien hoy –su ceño fruncido fue una respuesta clara de no estar muy contento con esa noticia- YAH USAGI-SAN!, ¡QUE ERA SOLO UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO!

No me importa quien sea, tu eres mío –dicho esto me abrazo posesivamente, y yo en tanto solo oculte mi rostro en su cuello-

Se llamaba Tooru y creo que muy pronto lo conocerás… -murmure eso muy por lo bajo, pero los besos fogosos de él fue prueba clara que esa noche sería solo para nosotros dos, una en donde demostraría lo que sentíamos, sin excusas ni miedos. Porque lo quiero y siempre lo hare, al igual como entregare ese sentimiento al que próximamente será el fruto de nuestro amor, solo no te demores en llegar…

Pequeño Tooru…

_..Donde quiera que estés...  
_

Gracias por todo…

**Hola, ¿les ha gustado?, quise hacer un one shot así porque esta canción me encanta y bueno... simplemente quise recrear una escena bastante "cursi" entre esta pareja que amo.**

**si les gusto comenten! (: **

**Gracias por leer. **


End file.
